Various attempts have been made in the past to produce crosslinked PVC in order to prevent plasticizer migration. Amongst these there may be mentioned UV irradiation of a mixture of trimethylpropane trimethylacrylate (TMPTMA) with PVC resulting in a crosslinked polymer which has thermal stability and improved abrasion resistance. Also compounds such as allyl esters, trialkylacrylates, triallylisocyanurate, divinylbenzene and triacrylates have been used as crosslinking agents. When such materials are added to the entire polymer, the crosslinking results in a brittle polymer which is difficult if not impossible to mold and/or a product which is undesirably brittle.
Attempts have also been made to use a protective layer of epoxy-acrylate as a surface layer to a PVC substrate, the epoxy-acrylate being crosslinked by application of UV radiation. These attempts resulted in a layer having poor adhesion to the PVC substrate.